Certain approaches described in certain sections of this disclosure and identified as “background” or “prior approaches” are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches that are so described actually qualify as prior art merely by virtue of identification as “background” or “prior approaches.”
In a computer-based system that supports identifying, ordering and displaying preview images of custom framed products, it may be useful to display a simulated close-up scene showing a corner of a product to be manufactured, showing a mitered corner of a frame, detail of one or more mats, and detail of an image to be framed in the frame with the one or more mats. Indeed, in approaches that permit users to order pre-manufactured framed prints or other visual works, it is conventional to provide the user with a display of one or more corners of the product so the user can see details of the frame, mat, and image.
However, a particular system may permit a user to upload one or more digital images, and rearrange the images in terms of position, and prepare composite images in which multiple source images are combined using, for example, overlapping approaches. Users may comprise end user consumers or creators of digital assets such as stock photography houses, artists, representatives of artists, and others. The digital images may have any size and any content. In such a system, displaying a scene having a correct representation of the corner of the image becomes challenging. Displaying such a scene of the corner requires accessing the image asset in real time, obtaining a set of data equivalent to the particular corner at the correct size or scale, and rendering the data to show the image corner while applying overlapping, cropping, translation or other effects.